czechmatelairfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramage 1
Chapter 1 "It's a temper trap to plan ahead all the time" the figured murmed, as he animated his movements in shadow. Loud boots thumped the ground. "If you measure the world by what you know" "That, is why a truth mass-villain never gives clues" The moonlight shun upon the stark, shining Byzogulater, as he lay his hands around the case of the Byzone energy. He knew there was someone behind him. "And who may you be?" Byzogulater said openly, luring out the noises, as it rattled near him Patrick Swarns lived a life of new age technology. Having cured his own paraplegic legs, the world wanted to know who he was, and what he was. Media mobbed his office. For the first 30 years of his life, nothing went well on him, apart from his advanced business. One fateful day, all of that changed. Having finally thought he'd cured himself, he threw a giant convention, to show the science world his accomplishment. His whole team had helped him with this. It was meant to be a start of a technological break-through. It all went wrong, the lights went out, and flickered. As the crowd looked behind them, they saw a giant hole in the wall, then, the machine Swarns was inside sparked, and exploded. Gas packed the room. The crowd ran off. He emerged, with absolute shock. This had changed his world. After that day, Swarms swore to try and find who sabotaged it. It wasn't as if the experiment didn't work - it was that it had a nasty affect on him. He had his office question all who could have done it. Howcrofter, Giroud, Jackson, Wallace. None of them looked to be it. ---- ;Raven's story Everyday I woke up, and headed to SwarnOps. I was underappreciated for what I did fror Swarns. All my work felt like nothing. His business wasn't really my goal in life, either. I loved brids, specifically Ravens. I decided after months of grief, to get my back on Swarns. He told everyone he had found a technological break-through. The day of the event was horrible to say the least. Something caused a major reaction. "R1M1G2 XZAS", the computer read. Something else was born. Swarns closed his business for a month, He had not come to terms with this change. Swarns changed his attitude, and came worse at times. Then I did something radical. I used a left over bit of armour plate in the office, and brought it home to alter it. News was that Swarns had become a Super Hero to save the world of grief. This was my oppurtunity for revenge. I started designing it all. The wings made of sticks. These were only stand-ins. I had a trip to make, to get the rest of it all completed. I headed for the museum. I wanted one thing - the talons of Z'ala. The talons were supposed to be used by ancient African tribes, and then soon passed on to the Egyptian world. These would be my combat weapons. My signature weapon to be. I went through the roof, barely fitting my beta wingpack. It fell to the ground with a crash. I feared for life.